Should have been here
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /Spoiler saison 3/ Du Swanfire sur fond de Captain Swan, lisez bien l'introduction avant de vous lancer. " C'est fou ça. Comme on se brise si facilement, à la suite de quelques mots qui n'ont aucun sens à nos oreilles, des mots qui résonnent pourtant, fort fort. Il l'a trahie."


**Bonjour les gens ! **

**Alors, vous survivez au hiatus ? Moi non plus. **

**Hum, j'ai trèèèès longuement hésité au "où je case ce foutu os". En effet, ça porte essentiellement sur la relation Neal/Emma, mais je me suis dit que tous les pros swanfire allaient me sauter à la gorge. Et puis je me suis dit "mais y'a quand même du Captain Swan à la fin". Et puis je me suis "mais là c'est les csiens qui vont me sauter à la gorge."**

**Donc, j'ai l'immense honneur d'accueillir ici même les fans d'Emma Swan. J'entends bien les VRAIS fans. Ceux qui la ship avec happiness, vi. **

**Cet OS est en réalité une song fic, avec la chanson "The moment I knew" de Taylor Swift, que je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps. C'est un pov Emma, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour me mettre à sa place. **

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture :)**

* * *

**T'imagines pas le nombre de mots qu'il y a pour dire que t'es plus là**, de conjugaisons à l'imparfait, au passé. Souvenir, souvenir, _t'es plus qu'un souvenir,_ une photo dans un tiroir. **Un mal au cœur qui ne veut pas mourir dans ma mémoire.**

- Louis Chedid. -

* * *

You should've been there,  
Should've burst through the door,  
With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,  
And it would've felt like,  
A million little shining stars had just aligned,  
And I would've been so happy.

Elle jete un oeil à la jolie montre autour de son poignet, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Voilà elle y est.

Ils vont enfin pouvoir vivre ensemble, heureux, sans se demander de quoi demain serait fait. Sans plus jamais craindre l'avenir.

Sa bouche s'étire de plus belle alors qu'elle songe à _lui, _lui et ses yeux de chiens battus, lui et son sourire plus brillant que les étoiles, lui et ses bras rassurants, lui et cette sensation qu'il a le don de faire naître en elle.

Dire qu'elle est amoureuse est un bien faible euphémisme comparé aux battements anarchiques de son coeur, comparé à ce bonheur qui l'entoure depuis qu'elle le connait.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru se sentir aussi bien avec quelqu'un un jour. Se sentir à sa place. Aimée.

Euphorique, elle remonte par automatisme sa manche et regarde une nouvelle fois les aiguilles.

Il est en retard.

Un sentiment pervers s'empresse alors de lui serrer le coeur, mais elle le chasse au plus profond de son âme, se sermonnant mentalement.

_Il t'a promis Emma. Il a dit qu'il serait là. _

S'accrochant fermement à cette idée, elle sursaute violemment lorsqu'un homme l'interpelle.

-Mademoiselle, les mains en l'air, votre complice vous a dénoncée.

C'est fou ça.

Comme on se brise si facilement, à la suite de quelques mots qui n'ont aucun sens à nos oreilles, des mots qui résonnent pourtant, fort fort.

C'est fou cette sensation indescriptible qui vous arrache le coeur et le balance juste devant vous, avant de le piétiner juste sous vos yeux.

Et ce goût amer sur votre palet, ce battement que votre coeur retient, cette douleur inouïe dans votre poitrine.

L'impression de s'être trompée sur toute la ligne, d'avoir été abusée, d'avoir été assez conne pour y croire.

Croire qu'on puisse l'aimer.

_Ma pauvre fille va, comme si c'était possible. _

Des larmes meurtrières lui dévorant les yeux, elle sent le flic lui passer les menottes, la conduire jusqu'à cette maudite prison.

Absente.

Une conviction régnant dans son esprit.

Emma Swan est morte ce jour-là. La Emma naïve, croyant à sa belle fin heureuse, folle amoureuse d'un homme bien.

Un homme bien.

Elle se mort violemment la lèvre inférieure, sentant son coeur se fendre en deux.

Et elle le sait.

Cette blessure n'est pas prête de cicatriser.

Christmas lights glisten,  
I've got my eye on the door,  
Just waiting for you to walk in,  
But the time is ticking,  
People ask me how I've been  
As I comb back through my memory,  
How you said you'd be here,  
You said you'd be here.

C'est con quand même.

Cette habitude qu'elle a prit d'espérer que ce soit _lui _chaque fois que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvre.

Et à chaque fois c'est la même chose.

Elle pense « cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, j'arrête de penser à lui. De toute façon quel connard, il me mérite pas. »

Et pourtant, à chaque fois, elle ne peut empêcher le battement un peu plus rapide dans sa poitrine, à peine perceptible, lorsque le lourd battant s'ouvre.

L'espoir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est sans espoir ?

Rien.

Alors peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle espère, qu'elle espère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours puisque telle était la sentence pour avoir osé l'aimer.

Pour avoir osé penser qu'on puisse l'aimer, elle.

Sa main droite vint caresser très doucement son ventre tandis qu'elle refoulait ses larmes.

_Mais toi tu m'aimeras, pas vrai ? _

And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
As I'm looking around the room,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew

And the hours pass by,  
Now I just wanna be alone,  
But your close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong,  
So they follow me down the hall,  
And there in the bathroom,  
I try not to fall apart,  
And the sinking feeling starts,  
As I say hopelessly,  
"He said he'd be here."

Elle respire bruyamment, des sanglots l'empêchant de penser juste.

Et puis comment, alors qu'elle est en plein Neverland et que ses souvenirs la dévorent.

Elle voudrait le chasser de sa tête, elle voudrait ne l'avoir jamais connu.

Parce que ça, ce qu'elle ressent dans sa poitrine, ça, là, c'est pas de l'amour ça, c'est juste de la souffrance, une putain de souffrance dont elle n'arrive pas à se défaire.

Elle a fui la grotte, c'est trop pour elle, elle n'en peut plus.

Elle doit tourner la page. Définitivement.

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle entend du bruit derrière elle mais ne prend même pas la peine de jouer la comédie.

Elle est fatiguée. A bout de force.

-Emma...

C'est sa mère, mais elle ne peut pas comprendre elle, elle ne peut pas comprendre.

Elle voudrait lui dire pourtant, lui confier ce mal qui ne fait qu'une bouffée d'elle.

Mais elle ne comprendrait pas. Parce que pour elle, l'amour c'est beau, l'amour c'est grand.

Le produit du vrai amour hein.

Même pas foutue de se faire aimer.

-Si tu as besoin de parler...

Ah, c'est son père maintenant. Génial.

Le prince charmant. Est-ce que c'est trop demander juste un type bien ? Même pas besoin qu'il soit charmant, juste bien ce sera parfait, merci.

Et puis c'est l'hécatombe.

Les mots se bousculent à sa porte, l'étouffent.

Mais mon dieu ce qu'ils sonnent juste.

-...et j'ai réalisé que j'ai perdu Neal. Mais pas hier. Non. Je l'ai perdu il y a onze ans...

Tiens, ça soulage un peu. Presque.

And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
And asking me about you,  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face  
In front of everyone you know?  
And what do you do when the one  
Who means the most to you  
Is the one who didn't show?

Elle pénètre dans la cave le coeur à l'envers, elle craint de tout son être ce qui va suivre.

-EMMA !

Elle recule d'un pas, horrifiée, c'est instinctif, elle n'a rien pu faire contre.

Un murmure néanmoins lui échappe.

-Neal...

Et c'est terrible alors, mais l'espoir meurt, il meurt une nouvelle fois.

Et puis il y a ce secret, ce secret qui rallume lentement la bougie, ce secret qui déclenche un sentiment inconnu en elle.

-...Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

C'est fou, une nouvelle fois, l'impacte de quelques mots.

Elle dévisage ce regard bleu, pour la première fois certainement, elle réalise, elle réalise que si une personne la rassure, la soutient, la fait se sentir bien, c'est _lui_.

Le sol tremble sous elle.

Il a dit la vérité. Il a avoué son secret pour elle. Sans même savoir si ça allait marcher.

Et elle sent quelque chose se libérer dans sa poitrine, comme si quelqu'un avait enfin réussi à rompre les chaînes entourant son coeur.

You should've been here.  
And I would've been so happy.

-Mais la vérité, c'est que je souhaitais que tu sois mort...parce que ça aurait été plus facile pour moi de juste te mettre derrière, de t'oublier.

Des larmes dévalent son visage alors que la cage se rompe par magie.

Elle le voit comme il est touché lui aussi, elle le sent lorsqu'il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre elle à l'en étouffer.

Elle aurait dû se sentir bien à ce moment-là, se sentir de nouveau à la _maison_.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Et elle le sait.

Elle ne se sentira plus jamais bien avec lui.

C'est terminé toutes ses histoires de fin heureuse, avec lui, il y a eu trop de larmes, trop d'amertume, trop de regrets et de solitude entre eux.

Trop de trahison.

Et puis elle repense à ce qu'elle a entendu il y a quelques minutes, à la sincérité de ses mots, elle repense à ce qu'elle a dit à Mary Margarette.

_J'ai embrassé Hook...Je sais pas, je me sentais bien..._

And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all standing around me singing  
"Happy birthday to you",  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

Ooh, I knew. 

Elle sort de chez Grannys le coeur étrangement léger et le voit assit quelques mètres plus bas, titturant sa veste.

Elle sourit et va à sa rencontre.

Elle n'a plus peur.

Elle pose une main sur son épaule et il relève les yeux vers elle, esquissant un sourire.

Il lui fait une place à côté de lui sur la marche.

-Je suis désolé, Emma.

Des larmes lui montent aux yeux, et elle fait de son mieux pour les refouler, pour lui sourire.

-Je suis désolée moi aussi.

Il hoche légèrement la tête, le coeur lourd, et se lève d'un bond.

-J'espère qu'il fera pas les mêmes conneries que moi, murmure-t-il d'un ton léger.

Mais elle est consciente qu'il regrette, elle est consciente que lui aussi est hanté par cette décision.

Alors elle se lève, elle lui serre très fort la main, elle lui dit que ça va aller, que de toute façon elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire, elle lui dit qu'elle est heureuse qu'il soit de nouveau dans sa vie malgré tout.

Elle lui dit qu'il aura toujours une place dans son coeur et qu'elle lui a pardonné.

Et il suffit de voir comme ses yeux à lui brillent pour se rendre compte combien ses mots le soulagent.

You called me later,  
And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"  
And I said, "I'm sorry too,"  
And that was the moment I knew.

-Alors, s'enquit une voix rauque à son oreille.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, faussement outrée, tandis qu'il lui face, lui et ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle lui en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Et pourtant, il est toujours là. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Emma ?

Son coeur bat la chamade alors qu'elle répond à sa question de la plus simple façon qui soit.

Elle l'embrasse.

Et tant pis si ce n'est pas un prince charmant, s'il est aussi cabossé qu'elle, si son regard à lui aussi se perd parfois en souvenir de ses êtres aimés.

Sa fin heureuse l'a enfin retrouvée.

* * *

**Whut, me regardez pas comme ça, pour une fois ça se finit bien. Teuteu. **


End file.
